Taking Off! (video)/Gallery
Promo Pictures TheWigglesin2013.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesin2013-2.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesandDorothyin2013.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheWigglesandDorothyin2013-2.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheWigglyGroupin2013.jpg|The Wiggly Group in 2013 TheWigglyGroupin2013-2.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupin2013.png|The Wiggly Group TakingOff!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy on their planes TheWigglesandJeff.jpg|The Wiggles and Jeff DothePropeller!-PromoPicture.jpg|"Do the Propeller" DothePropeller!-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles on the double-decker bus SimonandLachy.jpg|Simon and Lachy DothePropeller!-PromoPicture4.jpg|Lachy DothePropeller!-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony DothePropeller!-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles DothePropeller!-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles DothePropeller!-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles DothePropeller!-PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles DothePropeller!-PromoPicture10.jpg|The New Wiggles LachyinEngland.jpg|Lachy in England DothePropeller!-PromoPicture12.jpg|Anthony playing the drums DothePropeller!-PromoPicture13.jpg|The Wiggles DothePropeller!-PromoPicture14.jpg|The Wiggles DothePropeller!-PromoPicture15.jpg|The Wiggles as a propeller File:DothePropeller!-PromoPicture16.png|Anthony playing the drums EmmaonCamera.jpg|Emma on camera PeanutButter-PromoPicture.jpg|"Peanut Butter" TootToot!.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car Beep!Beep!BuckleUp!-PromoPicture.jpg|"Beep! Beep! Buckle Up!" Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Emma (With the Bow in Her Hair)" Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Greg Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Greg Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Greg Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and Greg TheReplacementWigglesinEngland.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Awake Wiggles EmmaandAnthony.jpg|Emma and Anthony Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles walking arm-in-arm Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture11.jpg|Jeff the Bow King Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture12.jpg|Emma holding bows Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture13.jpg|The Wiggles and king Jeff Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture14.jpg|The Awake Wiggles Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture15.jpg|The Wiggles and Greg Page Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture16.jpg|The Male Wiggles wearing bows Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Emma (with the Bow in Her Hair)" TheWigglesatYorkCastle.jpg|The Wiggles at York Castle TakingOff!Set.jpg|The set CanonC300Camera.jpg|Canon C300 Camera SimonSays-PromoPicture.jpg|"Simon Says" SimonSays-PromoPicture2.jpg|Simon and the audience I'veGotMyGlassesOn!-PromoPicture.jpg|"I've Got My Glasses On!" File:TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround2013Promo.png|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-2013PromoPicture2.jpg|Simon TakingOff!PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles, Greg, Jeff and Caterina TheWigglesandJeffatGuildfordCastle.jpg|The Wiggles and Jeff at Guilford castle TakingOff!PromoPicture12.jpg|Anthony, Jeff and Emma on boat TakingOff!PromoPicture13.jpg|Jeff and Lauren shooting ducks TheWigglyCastinEngland.jpg|The Wiggly Cast in England TheWigglyCastinEngland.jpg|The Wiggly Cast EmmaandCanonCamera.jpg|Emma holding Canon camera Simon'sColdWaterBlues-PromoPicture.jpg|"Simon's Cold Water Blues" Simon'sColdWaterBlues-PromoPicture2.jpg|Simon putting his toes under the water Simon'sColdWaterBlues-PromoPicture3.jpg|Simon Simon'sColdWaterBlues-PromoPicture4.jpg|Simon on sidewalk Simon'sColdWaterBlues-PromoPicture5.jpg|Simon walking on sidewalk LittleBunnyFoo-Foo-PromoPicture.jpg|"Little Bunny Foo-Foo" LittleBunnyFoo-Foo-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind-the-Scenes: "Little Bunny Foo-Foo" LittleBunnyFoo-Foo-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword as an evil goon Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013PromoPicture.jpg|"Dorothy's Dance Party" Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Group on the balcony Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggly Group Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013PromoPicture4.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony playing drums Everybody'sHere-PromoPicture.jpg|"Everybody's Here" Everybody'sHere-PromoPicture2.jpg|Henry the Octopus AnthonyasWagstheDog.jpg|Anthony as Wags the Dog AnthonyinWagstheDogCostume.jpg|Anthony in Wags the Dog costume JeffasHenrytheOctopus.jpg|Jeff as Henry the Octopus WhoGotDa'Bones?-PromoPicture.jpg|"Who Got 'Da Bones?" WagsandEmmainTakingOff!.jpg|Wags and Emam WhoGotDa'Bones?-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Who Got Da' Bones?" EmmainGrandBrightonHotel.jpg|Emma in hotel Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2012PromoPicture.jpg|Lachy and Emma sleeping Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2012PromoPicture2.jpg|Lachy sleeping and Emma Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2012PromoPicture3.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2012PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles LachyandCaptainFeatherswordinTakingOff!PromoPicture.jpg|Lachy and Captain Feathersword DancingOntheHighSeas-PromoPicture.jpg|"Dancing on the High Seas" DancingOntheHighSeas-PromoPicture2.jpg|Lachy dancing LachyandEmmainEngland.jpg|Lachy and Emma Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Meteorology" Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony and Lachy Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture4.jpg|Lachy as a farmer Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony as a builder Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture6.jpg|Emma on the hill Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture7.jpg|Saint Catharines Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture8.jpg|Anthony and Lachy at Saint Catharines Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture9.jpg|Emma on the hill DanceToYourDaddy-PromoPicture.jpg|"Dance To Your Daddy" DanceToYourDaddy-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Other Wiggles DanceToYourDaddy-PromoPicture3.jpg|Simon DanceToYourDaddy-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheNewWigglesinCanada.jpg|The Wiggles in Canada Alouette(Mimi'sDance)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Alouette (Mimi's Dance)" Alouette(Mimi'sDance)-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Mimi Alouette(Mimi'sDance)-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Male Wiggles in Oshawa Alouette(Mimi'sDance)-PromoPicture4.jpg|Simon, Emma and Mimi NickHutchinsoninTakingOff!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Nick Hutchison on camera TheMaleWigglesinCanada.jpg|The Male Wiggles in Canada Alouette(Mimi'sDance)-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Male Wiggles and Mimi SimonandMimi.jpg|Simon and Mimi Alouette(Mimi'sDance)-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Male Wiggles Alouette(Mimi'sDance)-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles and Mimi Alouette(Mimi'sDance)-PromoPicture8.jpg|Anthony and Mimi Alouette(Mimi'sDance)-PromoPicture9.jpg|Emma and Mimi dancing henry1.jpg|Henry in a promo picture 1 henry2.jpg|Henry in a promo picture 2 henry3.jpg|Henry in a promo picture 3 wags1.jpg|Wags in a promo picture 1 wags2.jpg|Wags in a promo picture 2 wags3.jpg|Wags in a promo picture 3 0930f-wiggles-50p-kk2.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture Screenshots For the "Live Studio Shoot Time-Lapse Vision" gallery, see here For the "Wiggly Music Clips!" gallery, see here Screencaptures File:BigRedCarinTakingOff!.jpg|Big Red Car File:TheWigglesinTakingOff!.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarintheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar File:EmmaholdingDrumsticks.jpg|Emma holding drumsticks File:SimonSinging.jpg|Simon singing File:LachySleepingintheBigRedCar.jpg|Lachy sleeping in the Big Red Car File:WakeUp,Lachy!.jpg|''"WAKE UP, LACHY!"'' File:LachyWakingUp.jpg|Lachy waking up File:TakingOff!-Prologue.jpg|''"Let's get ready to wiggle."'' File:TheWigglesLogoinTakingOff!.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo File:BigRedPlaneinTakingOff!.jpg|The Big Red Plane File:Anthony'sTitleinTakingOff!.jpg|Anthony's title File:Lachy'sTitle.jpg|Lachy's title File:Simon'sTitle.jpg|Simon's title File:Emma'sTitle.jpg|Emma's title File:CartoonCaptainandEmma.jpg|Cartoon Captain Feathersword and Emma File:CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinTakingOff!.jpg|Captain Feathersword's title File:CartoonDorothyandEmma.jpg|Cartoon Dorothy and Emma File:Dorothy'sTitleinTakingOff!.jpg|Dorothy's title File:Wags'TitleinTakingOff!.jpg|Wags' title File:CartoonHenryandWags.jpg|Cartoon Wags and Henry File:Henry'sTitleinTakingOff!.jpg|Henry's title File:CartoonDorothyandHenry.jpg|Cartoon Dorothy and Henry File:TheCartoonWiggleFriends.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggle friends File:TheOtherCartoonWigglyGroup.jpg|The Other Cartoon Wiggly Group File:TheCartoonWiggles.png|The Early Cartoon Wiggly Group File:TakingOff!-TitleCard.jpg|Title Card AudienceinTakingOff!.jpg|The audience CaptainandAnthonyinTakingOff!.jpg|Captain and Anthony Anthony'sarmandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Anthony's arm and Captain Feathersword AnthonyinLiveStudio.jpg|Anthony DothePropeller!-Prologue.png|Captain introducing "Do the Propeller!" File:DothePropeller!1.png|Anthony playing the drums File:DothePropeller!2.png|The Wiggles on the double decker bus File:DothePropeller!3.png|"Do the Propeller!" File:DothePropeller!4.png|Lachy, Simon, and Emma File:DothePropeller!5.png File:DothePropeller!6.png File:DothePropeller!7.png File:DothePropeller!8.png File:DothePropeller!9.png File:DothePropeller!10.png File:DothePropeller!11.png File:DothePropeller!12.png File:DothePropeller!13.png|Lachy and Emma File:DothePropeller!14.png File:DothePropeller!15.png File:DothePropeller!16.png File:DothePropeller!17.png File:DothePropeller!18.png File:DothePropeller!19.png|Anthony driving the plane File:DothePropeller!20.png|Anthony wearing goggles File:DothePropeller!21.png File:DothePropeller!22.png|Lachy dancing File:DothePropeller!23.png|Emma dancing File:DothePropeller!24.png|Simon dancing File:DothePropeller!25.png|Captain and Anthony File:DothePropeller!26.png|The Wiggles doing the propeller File:DothePropeller!27.png|Anthony doing the propeller File:DothePropeller!28.png File:DothePropeller!29.png File:DothePropeller!30.png|Jeff and Anthony File:DothePropeller!31.png File:DothePropeller!32.png File:DothePropeller!33.png File:DothePropeller!34.png File:DothePropeller!35.png|Lachy's British flag is missing File:DothePropeller!36.png File:LachyWaving.jpg|Lachy waving PeanutButter-Prologue.jpg|Lachy introducing "Peanut Butter" PeanutButter(Food).jpg|"Peanut Butter" PeanutButter2.png|The Wiggles in grass SimonSingingPeanutButter.jpg|Simon singing TheReplacementWiggles.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles EmmaSingingPeanutButter.jpg|Emma on swing TheMaleWiggles.jpg|The Male Wiggles AnthonySingingPeanutButter.jpg|Anthony singing AnthonyEatingPeanutButter.jpg|Anthony eating peanut butter EmmaEatingPeanutButter.jpg|Emma eating peanut butter LachySingingPeanutButter.jpg|Lachy on bench LachyEatingPeanutButter.jpg|Lachy eating peanut butter PeanutButter3.png|The Wiggles AnthonyinPeanutButter.png|Anthony SimonEatingPeanutButter.jpg|Simon eating peanut butter LachyandEmmaEatingPeanutButter.jpg|Lachy and Emma eating peanut butter PeanutButter.png|The Wiggles eating peanut butter BeepBeepBuckleUp-2013Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in the movie theater MarieandOwenLane.jpg|Marie and Owen Lane BeepBeepBuckleUp-2013.jpg|"Beep Beep Buckle Up" MarieandJeremyLane.jpg|Marie and Jeremy Lane OwenLaneandCharlotteCowper.jpg|Owen Lane and Charlotte Cowper LachyandEmmaSingingBeep,Beep,BuckleUp.jpg|Lachy and Emma singing File:SimonPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Simon playing Red Starry Keyboard CharlotteCowper.jpg|Charlotte Cowper MarieLane.jpg|Marie Lane OwenLane.jpg|Owen Lane AnthonyinBeepBeep,BuckleUp-2013.jpg|Anthony SimoninBeepBeep,BuckleUp-2013.jpg|Simon CharlotteCowperandJeremyLane.jpg|Charlotte Cowper and Jeremy Lane SimonandEmmainTakingOff!.jpg|Emma and Simon LachyinBeepBeep,BuckleUp-2013.jpg|Lachy JeremyLane.jpg|Jeremy Lane AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinTakingOff!.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar RedStarryKeyboardinTakingOff!.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard LachyPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Lachy playing Red Starry Keyboard EmmaandherBows.png|''"So what bow should I wear today?"'' TheMaleWigglesandJeff.png|The Male Wiggles and King Jeff Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair).jpg|''"This is so bow-tiful."'' Bowtiful,Bowtiful.jpg|''"Bowtiful, bowtiful."'' TheMaleWigglesinEngland.jpg|The Male Wiggles EmmaWithoutHerBow.jpg|Emma without her bow CaptainFeatherswordholdingEmma'sBow.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding Emma's bow LachyandEmmainGuildfordCastle.jpg|Lachy and Emma in Guildford Castle TheOtherWigglesinGuildfordCastle.jpg|The Other Wiggles in Guildford Castle TheWigglesinGuildfordCastle.jpg|The Wiggles in Guildford Castle TheWigglesandKingJeff.jpg|The Male Wiggles and King Jeff chasing Emma Simon,AnthonyandKingJeff.jpg|Simon, Anthony and King Jeff JeffandSimoninTakingOff!.jpg|King Jeff and Simon KingJeffinGuildfordCastle.jpg|King Jeff in Guildford Castle TheWigglesandGregPage.jpg|The Wiggles and Greg while holding newspaper TheAwakeWigglesandGregPage.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Greg EmmaandAnthonyinTakingOff!.jpg|Emma and Anthony Emma'sBow.jpg|Emma's bow TheWigglesandGregPageWearingBows.jpg|The Wiggles and Greg wearing bows JeffasTheBowKing.jpg|Jeff the Bow King KingJeffandEmma.jpg|King Jeff and Emma EmmaatGuildfordCastle.jpg|Emma at Guildford Castle GuildfordCastle.jpg|The Wiggles and King Jeff in Guildford Castle TheAwakeWigglesandKingJeff.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and King Jeff EmmainGuildfordCastle.jpg|Emma in Guildford Castle SimonSays-Prologue.png|Simon introducing "Simon Says". SimonSays.png|"Simon Says" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinLiveStudio.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword SimonSingingSimonSays.jpg|Simon singing LachyandAnthony.png|Lachy and Anthony TheAwakeWigglyHumansinTakingOff!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans I'veGotMyGlassesOn!-Prologue.jpg|Emma and Maria wearing glasses Emma'sGlasses.jpg|Emma's glasses Anthony'sGlasses.jpg|Anthony's glasses Simon'sGlasses.jpg|Simon's glasses Lachy'sGlasses.jpg|Lachy's glasses Emma'sSocks.jpg|Emma's long black socks EmmaWearingGlasses.jpg|Emma wearing glasses LachyWearingGlasses.jpg|Lachy wearing glasses TheProWigglyHumansWearingGlasses.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans wearing glasses I'veGotMyGlassesOn!.jpg|"I've Got My Glasses On!" LachyandEmmaWearingGlasses.jpg|Lachy and Emma wearing glasses CaptainFeatherswordWearingGlasses.jpg|Captain Feathersword wearing glasses SimonWearingGlasses.jpg|Simon wearing glasses AnthonyWearingGlasses.jpg|Anthony wearing glasses EmmaandAnthonyWearingGlasses.jpg|Emma and Anthony wearing glasses TheAwakeWigglesinTakingOff!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles wearing glasses TheWigglesWearingGlasses.jpg|The Wiggles wearing glasses TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordWearingGlasses.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword wearing glasses We'veGotTheGlasses!.jpg|"We've Got The Glasses!" AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordWearingGlasses.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword wearing glasses Emma,AnthonyandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Emma, Anthony and Captain wearing glasses TheReplacementWigglesWearingGlasses.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles wearing glasses TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-2013.jpg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" SimonRecitingTeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround.jpg|Simon reciting TheOtherWigglyHumansinTakingOff!.png|The Other Wiggly Humans yodeling Simon'sColdWaterBlues-Prologue.jpg|Simon yodeling AnthonyPlayingUkuleleinTakingOff!.jpg|Anthony playing ukulele Simon'sColdWaterBlues.png|"Simon's Cold Water Blues" TheOtherWigglesinTakingOff!.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheWiggles,JeffFattandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles, Jeff and Captain LittleBunnyFoo-Foo-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Little Bunny Foo-Foo" TheAwakeWigglyHumansandJeffFatt.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans and Jeff LachyandSimonasFieldMice.jpg|Lachy and Simon as field mice File:JeffinTakingOff!.jpg|Jeff File:Antonio,MariaandMarieField.jpg|Antonio, Maria and Marie AnthonyandSimon.jpg|Anthony and Simon LittleBunnyFoo-Foo.png|"Little Bunny Foo-Foo" AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinTakingOff!.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar CaptainFeatherswordasLittleBunnyFooFoo.jpg|Captain Feathersword as Little Bunny Foo-Foo EmmaasGoodFairy.jpg|Emma the Good Fairy File:Captain,EmmaandJeffFatt.jpg|Captain, Emma and Jeff TheOtherWigglyHumansandJeffFatt.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans and Jeff File:JeffFattPlayingKeyboardinTakingOff!.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard Lachy,EmmaandJeffFatt.jpg|Lachy, Emma and Jeff Emma,AnthonyandJeffFatt.jpg|Emma, Anthony and Jeff File:Simon,LachyandJeffFatt.jpg|Simon, Lachy and Jeff TheWigglesandJeffFatt.jpg|The Wiggles and Jeff CaptainFeatherswordasEvilGoon.jpg|Captain Feathersword as evil goon LittleBunnyFoo-Foo-Epilogue.jpg|''"Hare today, goon tomorrow!"'' Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013Prologue.jpg|Anthony Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013Prologue2.jpg|Simon Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013Prologue3.jpg|Lachy Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013Prologue4.jpg|Emma Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013Prologue5.jpg|Captain Feathersword DorothyinTakingOff!.jpg|Dorothy DorothyandEmmainTakingOff!.jpg|Dorothy and Emma Emma,AnthonyandDorothy.jpg|Emma, Anthony and Dorothy DorothyandAnthonyinTakingOff!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony TheWigglesandDorothyinTakingOff!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy DorothyandSimoninTakingOff!.jpg|Dorothy and Simon Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013.jpg|"Dorothy's Dance Party" LachyandEmmaatDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|Lachy and Emma TheEarlyWigglyGroupinTakingOff!.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group WagsPlayingInflatableGuitar.jpg|Wags playing inflatable guitar AnthonyPlayingDrumsinTakingOff!.jpg|Anthony playing drums TheWigglyGroupinTakingOff!.png|The Wiggly Group on the balcony. TheMaleWiggleFriendsinTakingOff!.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTakingOff!.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword TheLandWigglyGroupinTakingOff!.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheOppositeWigglyGroupinTakingOff!.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group Toronto,Canada.jpg|Toronto, Canada Everybody'sHere-Prologue.jpg|Anthony SimoninTakingOff!.jpg|Simon EmmainTakingOff!.jpg|Emma Everybody'sHere-Prologue4.jpg|Lachy Lachy,HenryandWags.jpg|Lachy, Henry and Wags Everybody'sHere.jpg|"Everybody's Here" LachyandDorothy.jpg|Lachy and Dorothy LachyandHenry.jpg|Lachy and Henry SimonSingingEverybody'sHere.jpg|Simon singing HenryinTakingOff!.jpg|Henry the Octopus EmmaandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Emma and Captain CaptainFeatherswordinTakingOff!.jpg|Captain Feathersword AnthonyPlayingRedFenderJazzmasterGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Red Fender Jazzmaster guitar LachySingingEverybody'sHere.jpg|Captain, Simon, Wags and Lachy TheS.SFeatherswordinTakingOff!.jpg|The S.S Feathersword TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinTakingOff!.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends TheWiggleFriendsinTakingOff!.jpg|The Wiggle Friends CaptainandDorothyinTakingOff!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy TheWigglyMascotsinTakingOff!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots WagsinTakingOff!.jpg|Wags in Grand Brighton hotel TheWiggles,JeffFattandWagstheDog.jpg|The Wiggles, Jeff and Wags JefftheButler.jpg|Jeff the Butler TheWigglesandWagsinTakingOff!.png|The Wiggles and Wags TheWigglesandWagsinGrandBrightonHotel.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags in Grand Brighton Hotel JeffandWagsinTakingOff!.jpg|Waiter Jeff and Wags TheWigglesinGrandBrightonHotel.png|The Wiggles holding bones TheOtherWigglesinGrandBrightonHotel.jpg|The Other Wiggles holding bones EmmaandAnthonyinGrandBrightonHotel.jpg|Emma and Anthony holding bones TheAwakeWigglesinGrandBrightonHotel.jpg|The Awake Wiggles holding bones AnthonyandLachyinGrandBrightonHotel.jpg|Anthony and Lachy holding bones LachyinGrandBrightonHotel.jpg|Lachy holding bone SimonandLachyinGrandBrightonHotel.jpg|Simon and Lachy holding bones SimoninGrandBrightonHotel.jpg|Simon holding bone GrandBrightonHotel.jpg|Grand Brighton Hotel WagsinTakingOff!.jpg|Wags WhoGotDa'Bones?.png|"Who Got Da' Bones?" Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2012.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" SimonandAnthonyinTakingOff!.jpg|Simon and Anthony LachySingingRock-a-ByeYourBear.jpg|Lachy singing LachySleepinginTakingOff!.jpg|Lachy sleeping DancingOntheHighSeas-Prologue.jpg|Lachy and Captain Feathersword File:LachyScatSinging.jpg|Lachy scat singing File:LachyandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglyShowtime.jpg|Lachy and Captain Feathersword on shoulders File:CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninTakingOff!.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down LachyandCaptainFeatherswordFallingDown.jpg|Lachy and Captain Feathersword falling down CaptainandSimoninTakingOff!.jpg|Captain and Simon TheProWigglyHumansinTakingOff!.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans LachyandEmmainLondon.jpg|Lachy and Emma in London DancingOntheHighSeas.jpg|"Dancing on the High Seas" CaptainFeatherswordatLondonDocklands.jpg|Captain Feathersword at London Docklands DancingOntheHighSeas2.jpg|The Wiggles dancing Simon,LachyandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Simon, Lachy and Captain Feathersword TheShimmieShake-2012Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding Emma's drumsticks File:WigglehouseinTakingOff!.jpg|Wigglehouse File:Emma,Anthony,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Emma, Anthony, Captain and Dorothy CaptainandEmmainTakingOff!.jpg|Captain giving drumsticks to Emma CaterinaMeteinTakingOff!.jpg|Caterina holding Mini Maton acoustic guitar GreginTakingOff!.jpg|Greg holding Fender bass guitar Dorothy,AnthonyandGregPage.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Greg TheShimmieShake-2012LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "The Shimmie Shake!" EmmaPlayingDrums.jpg|Emma playing the drums Emma,AnthonyandGregPage.jpg|Emma, Anthony and Greg MurrayinTakingOff!.jpg|Murray playing Red Fender Jazzmaster guitar TheShimmieShake-2012Live.jpg|"The Shimmie Shake!" File:DorothyandGregPage.jpg|Dorothy and Greg File:Anthony,Lachy,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Anthony, Lachy, Captain and Dorothy JeffandEmma.jpg|Jeff and Emma LachyandGreg.jpg|Lachy and Greg LachySingingTheShimmieShake.jpg|Lachy singing Simon,LachyandGregPage.jpg|Simon, Lachy and Greg SimonandLachyinConcert.jpg|Simon and Lachy BlathnaidConroy-MurphyinTakingOff!.jpg|Blathnaid playing Maton acoustic guitar Simon,LachyandMurrayCook.jpg|Simon, Lachy and Murray Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-Prologue.jpg|Emma and Captain Feathersword SimonasaWeatherman.jpg|Simon as a weatherman EmmaSingingMeteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere).jpg|Emma singing StCatherine'sCastle.jpg|St Catherine's Castle WeathermanSimonandSnowcloud.jpg|Weatherman Simon and snowcloud AnthonyandLachySingingMeterology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere).jpg|Anthony and Lachy singing WeathermanSimonandRaincloud.jpg|Weatherman Simon and raincloud LachyasaFarmer.jpg|Lachy as a farmer AnthonyasaBuilder.jpg|Anthony as a builder WeathermanSimonandSun.jpg|Simon and a sun Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere).jpg|"Meteorology (the Study of the Atmosphere)" DanceToYourDaddy-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Dance To Your Daddy" DanceToYourDaddy.jpg|"Dance To Your Daddy" TheOtherWigglesatOxfordCastle.jpg|The Other Wiggles at Oxford Castle AnthonyandLachyatOxfordCastle.jpg|Lachy and Anthony at Oxford Castle LachyatOxfordCastle.jpg|Lachy at Oxford Castle LachyandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Lachy and Captain Feathersword TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinTakingOff!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans GetReadyToWiggle-2013.jpg|"Get Ready to Wiggle" CaptainFeatherswordatTowerofLondon.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Tower of London LachyandHenryatTowerofLondon.jpg|Lachy and Henry at Tower of London TheReplacementWigglesandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles and Henry HenryatTowerofLondon.jpg|Henry at Tower of London LachyandDorothyatTowerofLondon.jpg|Lachy and Dorothy at Tower of London TheReplacementWigglesandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles and Dorothy Simon,LachyandDorothy.jpg|Simon, Lachy and Dorothy DorothyatTowerofLondon.jpg|Dorothy at Tower of London WagsandLachy.jpg|Wags and Lachy Simon,LachyandWags.jpg|Simon, Lachy and Wags TheReplacementWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles and Wags WagsatTowerofLondon.jpg|Wags at Tower of London Alouette(Mimi'sDance)-Prologue.jpg|Emma and Mimi Marie-MichelleBourgeau.jpg|Mimi TheWigglesinCanada.jpg|The Wiggles in Canada Alouette(Mimi'sDance).jpg|"Alouette (Mimi's Dance)" LachyandMimi.jpg|Lachy and Mimi TheAwakeWigglesinCanada.jpg|The Awake Wiggles EmmaandMimi.jpg|Emma and Mimi dancing TheOtherWigglesinCanada.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyandMimi.jpg|Anthony and Mimi TheReplacementWigglesinCanada.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles TheWigglesandMimi.jpg|The Wiggles and Mimi TakingOff!-ClosingScene.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword Anthony'sTitleinTakingOff!EndCredits.jpg|Anthony's title in end credits Lachy'sTitleinTakingOff!EndCredits.jpg|Lachy's title in end credits Simon'sTitleinTakingOff!EndCredits.jpg|Simon's title in end credits Emma'sTitleinTakingOff!EndCredits.jpg|Emma CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinTakingOff!EndCredits.jpg|Captain Feathersword Dorothy'sTitleinTakingOff!EndCredits.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur Wags'TitleinTakingOff!EndCredits.jpg|Wags the Dog Wags'VoiceinTakingOff!EndCredits.jpg|Wags' voice Henry'sTitleinTakingOff!EndCredits.jpg|Henry the Octopus Henry'sVoiceinTakingOff!EndCredits.jpg|Henry's voice TakingOff!EndCredits.jpg|End Credits TakingOff!CastCredits.jpg|Cast Credits TakingOff!CastCredits2.jpg|More Cast Credits TakingOff!CrewCredits.jpg|Crew Credits TakingOff!CrewCredits2.jpg|More Crew Credits TakingOff!VocalCredits.jpg|Vocal Credits TakingOff!MusicianCredits.jpg|Musician Credits TakingOff!-SongCredits.jpg|Song Credits TakingOff!-SongCredits2.jpg|More Song Credits TakingOff!-SongCredits3.jpg|More Song Credits TakingOff!-SongCredits4.jpg|More Song Credits TakingOff!-SongCredits5.jpg|More Song Credits TakingOff!-SongCredits6.jpg|More Song Credits TakingOff!-SongCredits7.jpg|More Song Credits TakingOff!-SongCredits8.jpg|More Song Credits TakingOff!-SongCredits9.jpg|More Song Credits TakingOff!-SongCredits10.jpg|More Song Credits 08416481-4EF8-4457-9DF6-C6B392358435.jpeg|Endboard Deleted Scenes File:DothePropeller!37.png Promotional material TakingOff!Trailer.png|A trailer of this DVD TakingOff!DVDPoster.jpg|Australian ad TakingOff!Booklet.jpg|Another Australian ad (seen on the ABC For Kids Spring 2013 insert) TakingOff!NCircleBanner.jpg|American banner ad (seen on the NCircle Entertainment website) DVD Packaging Australian releases File:E4EA0A62-BC8D-49C8-A174-EEC35DAAC950.jpeg|Full AUS Cover File:C5393BD7-8930-4009-A678-69D67F84A2F8.jpeg|AUS Disc File:TakingOff!DVDbooklet.png|The booklet File:TakingOff!DVDbookletbackcover.png|The booklet's back cover File:TakingOff!DVDsongcredits.png|The song credits File:TakingOff!DVDbookletPage3&4.jpeg|Page 3 & 4 File:TakingOff!DVDbookletPage5&6.jpeg|Page 5 & 6 TakingOff!AUSDVD2015disc.png|2015 reprint Disc (from Wiggle-Tastic Collection) TakingOff!AUSDVDReprint.jpeg|AUS DVD Reprint (standard sized snap-case) North American releases TakingOff!Poster.jpg|NCircle Slipcover TakingOff!-USFullCover.jpg|Full cover TakingOff!-USDisc.jpg|Disc 20170707_201833.jpg|Inside cover IMG_4864.JPG|Kino Lorber Cover IMG_4865.JPG|Back cover IMG_4868.JPG|Disc Other releases TakingOff!-UKiTunesArtwork.jpg|UK iTunes Cover DVD Menu & Previews AUS DVD IMG_4543.jpg|Warning Screen IMG_4544.jpg|Rated G Screen File:ABCDVDLogo(2009)6.jpeg|ABC DVD Logo (opening) File:ABCForKidsLogoVersion1(2009)21.jpeg|ABC For Kids Logo TakingOff!-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Song used: Do the Propeller!) TakingOff!-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song Selection Menu (Song used: Emma (with the Bow in Her Hair)) TakingOff!-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song Selection Menu page 2 (Song used: Simon's Cold Water Blues) TakingOff!-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Song Selection Menu page 3 (Song used: Beep! Beep! Buckle Up!) TakingOff!-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features Menu (Song used: Romp Bomp A Stomp) TakingOff!-BonusSongsMenu.jpg|Bonus Song Clips Menu (Song used: Simon Says) TakingOff!-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles Menu (Song used: The Shimmie Shake!, 2013 album version) File:ABCForKidsLogoVersion1(2009)21.jpeg|ABC For Kids Logo (closing) 2013 US DVD Note: DVD menus are the same as the Australian version. NCircleWarningScreen.jpeg NCircleLogo(2013).png ThefollowingDVDsareavailablefromNCircle(2013).png MikeTheKnightTrailer.jpeg TheFairiesTrailer.jpeg WordWorldTrailer.jpeg NCircleClosingScreen(2012)Version2.png|Closing screen Chloe'sClosetOutdoorExplorer!Trailer.jpeg 2017 US DVD Note: DVD menus are the same as the previous versions. KinoLorberWarningScreen.jpeg KinoLorberLogo.jpeg Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:2013